


If You Are Worthless, Why Would I Love You?

by InkedMackenzie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, One Shot, fuzzy klance, klance, klangst, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMackenzie/pseuds/InkedMackenzie
Summary: Lance feels homesick and decides to go to the galaxy map in the castle. He thinks everyone is asleep as he stares at a hologram of Earth, spinning it at his fingertips.Or: Keith finds Lance in such a vulnerable state and tries to cheer him up, accidentally confessing his feelings.





	If You Are Worthless, Why Would I Love You?

There Lance was, sitting underneath the small blue lights of fake stars. His legs were held close to his chest by his left arm. His right arm was reaching out, he was slowly spinning the fake hologram of Earth with the tip of his index finger.

He let out a sigh that forced his already loose muscles to droop just a little more. He stared at the blue and green planet, longing to go home.  
Lance never did this unless all the paladins were asleep in their rooms. Once they were all asleep, he would quietly make his way to the giant crystal to see the map of stars. He didn’t realize that Keith was still training because usually Keith was already done by this time at the night.

He got so used to the silence of the castle, that he flinched when he heard the door behind him open. He didn’t turn his head, too embarrassed that somebody had walked into this vulnerable state of his.

Lance propped himself up, prepared to listen or speak.

He heard about 6 footsteps coming towards him until he heard the familiar voice, “Lance? Why are you in here this late at night?”

“I could be asking the same to you,” Lance replied, not turning around and keeping his eyes on the small planet Earth in front of him.

“I was walking from the training deck to my room when I heard you sigh. It wasn’t extremely loud but it was loud enough for me to hear it through that door.”

Lance didn’t say anything for a moment. This type of silence alarmed Keith in a strange way. After about 11 ticks Lance spoke up in a rather shaky voice, “I… I couldn’t sleep so I went in here… Go to bed, I don’t want to be a burden and keep you from rest.”

“Burden? How would you be a burden? Clearly, something is bothering you. I don’t think I’d be able to sleep knowing that you are sitting here moping about something.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I am just trying to get myself tired.” Lance’s voice already sounded quite tired, which sold him out for lying.

Keith slowly crept forward, not noticing the little Earth in front of Lance until now. He saw how Lance was looking at it. He was clearly homesick. He was clearly tired. Keith sat about a foot away from Lance. 

“Do you… Do you want to talk about it?” An uncomfortable sentence came out of Keith’s mouth. He wasn’t the best at making people feel better but he would listen. “I… will listen…” He looked over to Lance who kept his eye on the blue planet, slowly nodding his head. Lance already screwed up. Keith knew something was wrong, he might as well tell him what. Despite the whole rivalry thing he could trust Keith and he knew Keith cared about him.

“Well…” Lance started off shakily. Which concerned Keith because he had never seen this side of Lance before. “I miss Earth. I miss my home, my family, the beach, the ocean… I miss so many things about Earth. I never got to say goodbye to my family… They are probably worried sick about me, or they think I am dead. Who knows what The Garrison told them…” Lance looked and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Voice crack after voice crack, shaky voice, sniffling every now and then.

Lance went on. He was opening up about some other things, asked Keith some questions that lead to Keith opening up to him. The soft blue glow of the fake stars made a really soothing surrounding as they spoke. Eventually, Lance took his eyes off of the planet hologram and looked into Keith’s. At this point Lance was crying, tears were rolling down his face. Keith couldn’t help himself, this was the dork he liked since a little after bonding as a team. Seeing him cry was tearing him apart. Keith slid closer to Lance, about 6 inches away from his face when he grabbed the side of Lance’s cheek and wiped the tears below his eyes with his thumb.

Lance didn’t mind how close Keith was. Which made Keith’s heart race because he was really close, something he had secretly wanted for what felt like ages. Keith could feel his face heating up, he just hoped his blushing wasn’t noticeable. That was until he saw Lance slightly flustered as well. They both had soft expressions on their faces.

Lance spoke up again, putting his head down. “You don’t have to be here right now you know…” 

“I don’t have to be, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be.”

“Why would you want to help me? I’m just the seventh wheel.” Lance said in a soft whisper. He didn’t know why he said that. It slipped out of his mouth so fast. He had no idea if it made sense with his previous statement because he didn’t filter it correctly. He begged that Keith didn’t heat it but he looked at Keith’s concerned and confused eyes and knew for a fact he did.

“Seventh wheel? What makes you think you’re a seventh wheel?” Keith asked incredibly concerned.

“I just… I’m me. I’m just a burden to this team.” Lance started, looking at the ground out of discomfort. “I am just the guy that can’t take things seriously. The guy who messes up missions. The one who has nothing to give to the team except being able to complete Voltron. Even then I constantly mess up and make us lose balance. I can’t do anything right! I am just useless!” Lance started breathing heavier, trying to not sob. He was definitely crying.

Keith snapped. He was no longer just going to sit and listen. He may not be good at comforting people but this time he knew what he was going to be talking about.

He placed his hand on the back of Lance’s head, his hand between Lance’s skin and hair. He looked at Lance with assertive and sympathetic eyes. “You are not a burden to this team. I don’t know what brought you to that conclusion. You help keep us together when it is stressful. Your stupid jokes and stupid flirtatious remarks may seem like they annoy us, but believe me, they help keep us from being too serious. Having someone who isn’t serious all the time allows us to have fun which helps our mental states’. Even then you know when to be serious, which is on the battlefield. You may mess up time to time but we all do! You happen to make good plans when you get the chance to and you are in no doubt helpful to us. Just because you sit back farther from the fight and shoot from afar doesn’t make you useless. You are helping us weaken the enemy! Stop comparing yourself to all of us. You are Lance. You’re m(y)- our sharpshooter.”

“How do I know you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“If you are worthless, why would I love you?!” Keith nearly shouted. it slipped off of his tongue. He froze, afraid of how Lance would react.

Lance was shocked for a second, processing what just came out of the red paladin’s mouth. He smiled but had a confused look. “Did you really mean that?”  
“How many times have I told somebody that I loved them?” Keith said relieved with the reaction.

“I don’t know… Kind of sketchy if you ask me.” There it was. Lance’s normal cocky grin, which was followed with a giggle. “You know. After all my time flirting. I never thought the one I would actually fall for would have a mullet.”

Keith chuckled at the comment, while both of their foreheads met each other.

“So… Why exactly do you like me?” Keith asks. Genuinely interested.

“I have always looked up to- admired you since The Garrison. You were always ahead of me in the class and it pushed me to do better, which is where the whole rivalry thing started. It was more of a crush back then. When you left I still had small feelings for you but they did kind of fade after time… Then, Voltron happened. We all had to bond and get closer and I realized that not only were you a good pilot but I learned new things about you. Your intelligence, your skills, how we found we were able to work well as a team. Just everything added up made me gain stronger feelings than at the Garrison. I felt love. We slowly were able to get along better, I still looked at your actions for motivation, we constantly push each other to do our best because of our competitiveness. You truly care about me…” Lance was smile had turned into a grin.  
“How am I supposed to top that explanation?” Keith asked.

“I don’t think you can. I am the smooth romantic here.” Lance gazed right into Keith’s eyes.

Everything was silent for a moment. It was only 10 ticks but it felt like hours, not in a bad way either. It felt so nice. The soothing blue lights made Lance’s eyes glow. Keith couldn’t resist. He pulled in first. He closed his eyes and didn’t stop moving forward until his lips met Lance’s. He was afraid he made the wrong choice until he felt Lance kiss back.

That moment felt so right. He felt like he was in the right place with the right person. When they pulled apart, foreheads still glued together Keith couldn’t help but smirk and say, “How’s that for being a smooth romantic.” Which in return he received such a pure giggle from Lance. He could watch him laugh all day because knowing he was happy made him happy. 

Lance turned away for a moment, touching the small Earth replica, sending it back to the map of galaxies above. Then he unexpectedly grabbed Keith’s hips and twisted him around. Lance scooted against the wall while sitting, with his hands around Keith’s waist. Keith was sitting on the floor between Lance’s legs, his back against Lance’s chest, and he nuzzled his head into Lance’s neck. Lance let his head fall onto Keith’s.

Keith didn’t know how long they sat like this, but he never wanted it to end. He realized Lance had dozed off into a sleep. And boy did he look cute when he slept. It was calming enough to drive him into a slumber as well.

These two dorks finally confessed their feelings of love~

——————— BONUS ——————-

Around this time the team had just gotten back Shiro. They had all woken up after a previous tiring day. They were all walking down the halls trying to find Lance and Keith, who weren’t in their rooms. They didn’t expect to find them cuddled up together from the night before. They all smiled softly at the sight of them both while Hunk pulled 20 dollars from his pocket, handing it to an expecting Pidge. They all decided to let them sleep for just a little longer and walk away, none of them had the heart to wake them up at the peaceful state they were in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is poorly written. I wrote this really quickly. It may not be developed extremely well, I don’t really know. I just wanted to get this general concept out here! This is the fanfiction and it is done now! It was just a simple one-shot!  
> ~I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> COME YELL AT ME ON TUMBLR: @InkedMackenzie


End file.
